


My Chemical Romance x Reader Oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Frank Iero and the Future Violents (Band), Frank Iero and the Patience, Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Danger Days Era, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Other, Post-MCR, Pre-MCR, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Frank Iero/Reader, Frank Iero/You, Gerard Way/Reader, Gerard Way/You, Mikey Way/Reader, Mikey Way/You, Ray Toro/Reader, Ray Toro/You
Kudos: 43





	1. Frank: The Way Trio

Type: Fluff  
Era: Tbp  
Word Count: 829  
Warnings: None  
Info: AU Where Y/n, Mikey, and Gerard are siblings and instead of Bob being the drummer it's Y/n :) Frank and Y/n are also secretly dating.

Y/n crawled out of Frank's bunk, as she stumbled around she stubbed her toe on the wall. "Aw fuck-" She cursed under her breath. Frank lazily popped his head out from his bunk "Leaving already?" He smirks. "Shut up Frank you'll wake up the rest." Y/n hissed. Frank put on a face of fake hurt and puppy dog eyes, Y/n rolled her eyes. "If you roll your eyes any harder you'll go blind sweetheart." Frank smiled. Y/n patted the side of Frank's face lightly and smiled sweetly, "I'll cut your dick off Frankie."

"Aw no you wouldn't, mostly because you would miss it to much." Y/n faked gasped, "Frank!" Frank quietly giggles and he kisses Y/n's cheek. "Woah what's going on here?" Ray asked, standing in the doorway of the bathroom, toothbrush lazily hanging out of his mouth. "Rayyyyyyyyyyy!" Y/n said fondly, putting her hands together in front of her chest.

"I won't tell a soul Y/n." Ray said, pretending to zip his lips closed. "Thanks a million Ray." Y/n sighed in relief. "Just be careful, remember what Gee said." Ray said, disappearing into the bathroom. "If i see one of the two of you touching my little sister, i'll slit your throats." Frank says, mocking Gerard. "Yeah and he means that shit when he says it." 

"Yup." Frank said, popping the 'p'. "I'm gonna get ready for the day." 

"Can i join ya?" Frank smiled. "Nope!" Y/n said, walking away from Frank's bunk and into the main area. 

"Aw man-"

\---

Y/n sat herself on the couch in the main area, wearing normal clothes even though she knew she would have to change into her stage outfit later on in the day. Frank walked in from outside, plopping himself next to Y/n and letting his head fall onto her shoulder. "Hi there." Y/n lovingly smiled down out Frank. 

Frank sighed, "When can we tell Gee and Mikey? We've been dating for a year now." 

"Well when did you get so quick to tell them? This morning you were petrified when you thought Ray was gonna snitch." Y/n stroked Frank's hair and kissed the top of his head softly. "I know, i just- I don't know i think we should tell them." Frank whispered, looking up at Y/n with soft eyes. "Are you sure Frank? Gee might be extremely salty n' sassy at first, and Mikey will just be slightly passive aggressive but they'll get used to it." 

"So, just normal Gerard?" 

"Pretty much!" 

"i think i don't mind telling them-"

"Gerard! Mikes!" Y/n yelled, calling over her two older brothers. "Wait fuck you're gonna tell them now?!" Frank panicked(!) when Gerard and Mikey sat in front of them. Frank squirmed and fidgeted where he was sitting. Y/n pulled out a cigarette and her lighter from her jacket pocket and lit the cigarette, which she has been told to not do inside the bus but she does it anyway "Frank and I have been dating for a year, deal with it." She said calmly, taking a drag from her cigarette and blowing out the smoke. She made eye contact with Gerard, Gerard thought Y/n was joking, so he started laughing. Mikey knew better so he looked at Gerard, with his signature poker face. Gerard caught on quickly.

"Oh shit wait-" Gerard looked at Frank, then Y/n, then back at Frank. "Wait are you joking?" Y/n raised her eyebrow and took another drag from her cigarette. "Do i look like i'm joking?"

Gerard got up and hugged Y/n and started to sniffle, "My little Y/n- All grown up-" Mikey rolled his eyes at the over dramatic Gerard, "I'm glad to know that you guys are happy together." Mikey smiled, "Thanks Mikes." Y/n said calmly, patting Gerard on the back as he did his little over the top act.

"No more innocence! You're only twenty five! It's to early for you to have a boyfriend!" Gerard wailed, lightly shaking Y/n. "Gerard you know Frank isn't my first boyfriend right? And plus it's not like Frank will be taking my V card bro, already lost that."

Gerard gasped, "NOOOOOOO! WHO DID THIS TO YOU?!" Gerard cried out, placing his forehead on Y/n's shoulder. "Gerard stop it-" 

"Okay." And like that Gerard stopped. "How and why do you act like the oldest one half of the time?"

"Because Mikey, i'm made of magic." Y/n gave sarcastic jazz hands, then taking her cigarette out of her mouth and holding it between her index and middle finger. "You're getting ash on the floor." Mikey said, pointing to the scattered bits of ash on the black floor.

Y/n put her arm around Frank, "I'll pick it up when i'm done."


	2. Gerard: Headfirst For Halos

Type: Angst/Fluff  
Era: Three Cheers  
Word count: 1538  
Warnings: Attempted suicide, self harm, negative self talk  
Info: Y/n has Gerard's best friend since middle school, y/n has had feelings for him since the day they met. Gerard and y/n have always been there for each other but y/n has always been depressed, suppressing her sadness and feelings till one day she can't take it anymore.

Y/n, Gerard, Frank, Mikey and Ray all sat in the living-room all playing Mario Kart. Frank throws his controller on they ground, "Damn it!"

"How does it feel to be in fourth place again Frankie? Are you sad it's the same as your height?" Y/n said making a fake pout face. Y/n saying that earned the classic "ooooo" from frank's fellow band-mates like they where in second grade and someone was called to the office.

"Oh screw you!" Frank exclaimed as he flashed Y/n the bird. "Fuck you too Frank." Y/n smirks and starts a new game. Frank gets a text on his phone and he flips it open. "Shit, It's Jamia i gotta go." 

We all said good bye and Frank walked out the apartment door. After that they all filed out the apartment one by one till it was just Y/n and Gerard. 

"It's late Gee you should really go home." Y/n said looking at the kitchen clock on the above the stove, it was 12:49. "Are you sure you want me to leave that bad?" Gerard smiled. 

"No of course not it's just getting late and shit and i thought you might be tired." Y/n looked at the bright pause screen for street fighter. "Yeah you're right, I have practice tomorrow with the guys anyway. You're welcome to come by the studio if you want." Gerard got up and started getting ready to leave, putting on his jacket and scarf to avoid the inevitable New Jersey cold.

"I'll try and stop by during my lunch break Gee but no promises." Y/n looked down at her black painted nails, then fiddling with the guitar calluses on her fingertips. "You know how my boss can be." 

"From what you tell me that guy is a major grade A asshole." Gerard looked into Y/n's e/c eyes, "Heh yeah." Y/n looks away and her eyes wander around the room, looking at everything except Gerard's eyes. 

"So i'll hopefully see you tomorrow?" Gerard smiles, "Yeah i hope so." Y/n opens the door for Gerard and Gerard walks out into the hallway turning towards the elevator. 

Y/n walks to her room and sits on the edge of her bed. Feeling empty and alone, a feeling she has come to not mind anymore. She's just so used to it that she doesn't even cry, She knows what thing will make the feeling go away. Even if it's just for a little bit.

Small tears roll down her face as she reaches towards her bedside table and goes for the razor. She puts the small razor to her skin and slides it across, small drops of blood follow these actions. Y/n looks at the other scars, sighing knowing that these will some be apart of the collection that covered a good portion of her arms.

Y/n breaks down crying, she knows that Gerard, or any other person for that matter will ever love her. 

He doesn't care if you're dead, So do it, Overdose you filthy cow.  
But what if he does?   
That's the thing, He doesn't. Neither does the rest of the band. They hate your guts and wish you were dead in a ditch far from here. So take the damn pill bottle and chug it. Do it. The world would never ever love you for the rest of your life, so do not only yourself, but everyone else a favor, just end it all right now.

Y/n walked to the bathroom at opened the mirror cabinet, grabbing the benzos frantically and trying to unscrew the cap. "Damn child locks!" She screams, She manages to open it and downs the whole bottle.

A few seconds later she blacks out hitting her head against the wall. 

Gerard's p.o.v

I walked out of Y/n's apartment and towards the elevator. As i walk to the elevator i pat myself down looking for my keys. "Fuck" I must have left the keys in Y/n's apartment. I speed-walk back over and knock on the door, but the door pushes open into her apartment. She must have not closed it right. I get my keys but before leaving i decided to tell her i came back to get my keys and be off my marry way. 

I walk into her bedroom, she's not there. I turn towards the bathroom and the light is on, I knock. No answer, I knock again and again. Still no answer, I open the door to see Y/n slumped on the floor bleeding from her forehead and a pill bottle hitting my shoe. 

Shit

I start to panic. I pick her up and hunch her over the toilet, i stick my fingers down her throat to try and get her to puke it out. After what felt like hours of trying i felt her gag reflex start and a pull my fingers out just before she starts to puke.

I see the pills litter her vomit as it goes into the toilet. After puking it all out, i wash my hands, flush the toilet and pick her up. I place her on the bed and after a while she starts to open her eyes.

"Gee?" Y/n spoke softly. "Y/n what were you thinking?" I whispered, i wasn't angry, i wasn't upset. I just care about her so much that i can't even comprehend how lonely my life would feel with out her.

Tears welled up in her eyes, falling across her cheeks shamelessly as they spilled out one by one. But she stayed silent, just muffled sobs. "Y/n i'm not upset. I just want you to tell me." I started to cry but it's not like i cared. 

She looked at me straight in the eyes.

"Gerard, I like you, I like you a lot, so much to the fact that i think i might say i'm in utter love with you. You make me happy every damn time i think about you and it almost hurts to know that you most likely would never ever see me in that way. I always tell myself that i'll never be good enough, he'll never like me. And Gee it's been eating away at me since freshman year, four days before spring break. You had just left my house after working on a project for science. Gee you had told me that you got a girlfriend, Her name was Vivian Sinclair. She was the prettiest girl in school, so much more prettier than me, so much better than me. The moment you left i remember closing the door to my house, running up stairs to my room and crying. I cried myself to sleep that night, and the night after that, for months. You would always ask me why my eyes were so red every morning. And i would tell you the same lie."

"That the kid next to you on the bus always had cat hair on his jacket and it would flare up your allergies." I looked at her, Her eyes blood shot red and a flood of tears falling out of her eyes.

"Yup." Y/n's voice was hoarse and soft. "When she cheated on you i wanted to rip her throat out. You were so upset, and that made me upset. Do you remember Gee? I got suspended for four days three weeks after we started sophomore year." 

"Yeah i remember, Your finger nails and a little bit of blood under them from scratching Vivian, a bloody nose, bloody fists, and your lunch tray was still in your hands when you got sent to the office. You beat the shit out of her with that lunch tray, i'm still surprised that they didn't press charges."

She chuckles, "They almost did! Don't know why they dropped them though." She looked up at me she was lightly smiling but her smile started to fade, "Gerard this is stupid i know but, do you like me too? It's totally okay if you don-" 

I cut her off with my lips colliding with hers. She seems shocked at first but then she starts to smile and blush like crazy. I pull away and smile, "I love you, so much. I don't know what my life would be like with out you. You helped me boost my self esteem tremendously. And you're just a good person in general Y/n. I dated Vivian to distract me from that fact that i was falling for you. And i have always been scared that if i tell you, you'll turn your nose up at me and say that you don't love me back."

"Gerard, Just fucking kiss me again please." She smiled.

"You don't even have to ask twice."


	3. Mikey: Video Games and Brothers don't mean shit

Type: Fluff  
Era: Bullets: Highschool AU  
Word Count: 746  
Warnings: Cursing  
Info: Gerard invites Y/n over to spend the night along with the rest of the guys. Little do Y/n and Mikey know, Gerard, Frank, and Ray are totally setting them up.

As Mikey walked besides his best friend/secret crush, Y/n, he pondered on whether or not he should invite her over like Gerard suggested. Mikey was hesitant at first but once he started speaking, there was no backing down.

"H-hey Y/n i was thinking i-if, i don't k-know, w-well." Mikey stuttered, regretting even opening his mouth. Y/n giggled, making Mikey's face flush to a bright pink. "Yes i'll sleep over at your house Mikey. And before you ask, yes Gerard already asked me." She smiled sweetly, the more she looked straight into Mikeys eyes, the more Mikey just wanted to kiss her.

Mikey nodded, to nervous to say anything. They walked over to Gerard's car, Gerard was leaning against the drivers seat door, a cigarette lazily hanging from his mouth. "C'mon get in the car." 

~~

Gerard pulled up to their house, their parents car out of sight. "Gee where the fuck are your parents?" Y/n whispered as she looked around the driveway. 

"They're out of town for the weekend. We have the whole fucking house to ourselves." Gerard smiles as he parks the car and hops out. 

Mikey sighs and gets out of the car, lazily holding holding his backpack as he walked into the living room. 

~~

Y/n and the rest where sitting in the living room, eating day old shit from seven eleven, playing old video games while joking around, and eating more shit snacks. 

Y/n noticed she was the only one still wearing what she wore to school, she groaned in frustration "Shit, Mikes do you think i can borrow some pjs?" Mikey's face flushed and every looked at him and slyly smiled.

"Y-yeah sure u-uh, you know where m-my room i-is." Mikey stuttered, he then quickly covered his face and internally face palmed. Y/n chuckled, ruffed up mikey's hair and went to his bedroom. 

After a couple of minutes Gerard spoke up, "Mikey, can you go get me that one black blanket we have?" "But it's in my room." Mikey whispered. "Okay, your point is?" Gerard said, shaving a hand full of chips into his mouth. "Ugh, fine." Mikey got up and lazily walked over to his bedroom. He got to his bedroom and lightly knocked to see if i was okay to come in. "Y/n? It's me, Mikey. Is it all right if i open the door?" 

"Yeah it's fine!" Y/n's voice was like soft music to Mikey's ears. Mikey slowly opened the door to see Y/n standing next to Mikey's bed, she was wearing a slightly big Iron Maiden shirt, a pair of old shorts, and black socks. Mikey walked in walked over to grab the blanket off the bed, but the moment he stepped into his room, the door shut loudly behind him.

Mikey turned back and twisted the door nob furiously, "Gee this isn't funny open the door please." 

"Nope! I think you have something important to say to someone! When you tell them, i'll open the door!"

"you little fu-" Mikey was cut off by the small sound of Y/n's voice, "Mikey? What do you need to tell me?" 

Mikey sat down next to her, knowing he had to speak, but he didn't want to. The more he stayed silent, the more awkward it got.

"Y/n, i guess- i guess i kinda like you, well no not kinda, i really like you, like really really like you? I don't know i- i do really like you. And i was kinda thinking we could go out?" Mikey scratched the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact with Y/n.

Y/n's head fell on Mikey's shoulder and sighed, "I like you too Mikey and i would definitely like to go out with you and deal with your awkward knees." Y/n smiled. 

Mikey's face flushed, "What's wrong with my knees?" 

Y/n laughed, "Nothing Mikey, nothing is wrong with your knees."

From out in the hallway we both heard semi-silent cheering from Gerard and the rest of the guys.

"Man, he really did set us up." Y/n smiled.

"Yup."


	4. Gerard: Your Fault

Type: Angst??  
Era: Three Cheers  
Word Count: 1088  
Warnings: None  
Info: This is my first time writing like real angst so please tell me if there's some things i should work on-

I decide to turn on the t.v after a long day of work, trying to wind down i guess. After channel surfing for a while i land on MTV and i see an interview with these four guys. One short black hair that was bleached on the sides, he also had a lip and nose ring. The one to the left of that guy had a big bush of brown hair and a sweet smile. Then there were two other guys sitting on a different seat than the other guys i mentioned before. But these other two guys seemed familiar... they looked a bit like, Gerard and Mikey? That's definitely Gerard and Mikey, how could i forget the face of the guy that broke my heart? 

"So Gerard, i guess some fans have been digging and i mean i don't mean to poke around but fans are saying that you have an ex girlfriend you've never really talked about. Is this true? If so, why did you two break up?"

God that question had to pop up right when i got on the channel, i want to grab the remote and switch the channels and never go back to MTV again but i can't find the will power to do so. I stay frozen in place, watching my ex boyfriend stammer for his words and squirm in his seat. He took a deep breath and spoke.

"Hoo boy um- Well, we met in high school and y'know dated until about 2002. She was this really great, creative, and impossibly funny girl who i was head over heels for. She was my best friend and my girlfriend, i really couldn't ask for a better relationship. But um- towards the end of the relationship we got into a lot of arguments over me and the band and not having enough time for her, and in that moment of anger and frustration i said some things i really shouldn't have and um i really, really regret it. She was such an amazing person and i really miss her, but i have no idea where she is or what she's doing right now. I know she's probably gotten over me and wants nothing to do with me. I'm just- i'm just really sorry."

~~ 

"Gerard you literally don't have anytime for me! You're always spending time with your band-mates and having a grand ol' time getting drunk and forgetting about me! You don't even try and call me anymore Gerard! I'm getting sick of it! It's either you dial it back on the band or leave me Gerard, because clearly this band means a lot more than me, your fucking girlfriend."

"At least the band actually makes me happy! All you do is complain Y/n! Whenever i try and talk to you, you complain and we end up arguing about the same goddamn thing! So y'know what? I choose the band, because this band is actually going some where unlike these fucking arguments!"

Y/n froze in her place, shocked. Hot tears fell from her face. She grabbed her backpack and made her way towards the front door, "Wait Y/n i didn't mean it i- please wait we can talk this out-"

She opened the door, and turned back to Gerard and slapped him across the face "Gerard Way you are being extremely selfish, and i hope you don't do what you did to me to your next girlfriend. To chose something so simple over your own lover? I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy Gerard. So please, treat your next girlfriend with the respect that you decided not to show me."

And off she went, walking down the sidewalk and away from the very house she had spent so many nights in. As she walked she thought about everything they went through. The start of high school blinked into senior prom, then starting collage and so on so forth. All the cute dates, cuddly nights, and late night star wars movies were gone. She would never get those back, not unless they were with Gerard. Gerard was the only guy who would listen, he was the only guy who showed her kindness on the first day of high school. Gerard was the only guy who made Y/n happy, and he threw it all away just for a band whose band members she never took the time to meet, but she's glad she didn't because she doesn't plan on ever seeing Gerard or his band again.

~~

Y/n had probably been sitting on her couch crying for an hour or two. The t.v was off and the apartment was silent, the only noise filling her apartment was her sobbing and muffled traffic from the streets below her. But her crying was interrupted by a call, she dried her eyes with the sleeves of her shirt and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi- Um Y/n?" 

"Gerard...?"

"Heh um yeah that's um, that's me..."

"What do you want Gerard?"

"I just wanted to apologize for all the things if said to you, i know it's bad to call your ex but frankly i don't care anymore. I miss everything we had, i miss you. I know i'm probably the last person you want to talk to right now but i really hope we can fix our relationship and start over. I'm sorry if i hurt you and i was in the wrong, i really am sorry."

"You broke my heart and all you can say is sorry Gerard? I'm sorry Gerard but i just can't be with you, not right now. After what you said that day i can't forget, but i can forgive Gerard. But right now all i can do is forgive, maybe when i'm ready we can fix things but for now lets just stick to basically being acquaintances. And if you get far, we can see each other on a lunch date or something. But trust me Gerard when i say this, i'll come down soon just not now."

Y/n said her goodbyes to Gerard, Gerard sounded sad yet hopeful. Maybe one day they'll be able to be in each others company, but who knows when that will be?


	5. Frank: Tears

Type: Fluff  
Era: Revenge (during tour so like about 2005)  
Word Count: 1923  
Warnings: None  
Info: Soulmate AU where each others' first words to one another are written some where on their body one week before you meet them. 

Y/n's p.o.v

(One week before)

I was sitting at my desk, filling out some shredding some forms when suddenly i felt a stinging pain in my right forearm. I roll up my sleeve to reveal what appeared to be... writing. What?- Oh. I've heard of these before. Soulmate markings, I always thought these things were bullshit, i still do. All my life has told me me that i'd find the one, that i would get these fateful words printed on me and i would be happy for the rest of my life. But i never found them. I went through out middle school and high school alone, craving for someone to help me and i got nothing, and even through my adult life i find myself alone. I'm 23 and utterly alone, i have no one to talk to. No one to go too. God i'm such a loser- So anyway-

The mark said "Hey are you okay?" That's weird to say the least... What on earth would i be doing that he or she would need to ask me if i was okay? Do i get hurt or something? Maybe. I guess i won't know until it happens. 

Frank's p.o.v

(One week before)

I was in the middle of practicing Thank You For The Venom when i felt i sting on the back of right hand, i dropped my pick at the sudden shock of pain and hissed under my breath. Ray looked over at me, "Hey Frank are you alright?" I nod my head in the yes and look to the back of my hand trying to figure out what had caused the pain in the first place. "Oh shit-" I say under my breath, running my fingers over the new found mark on my hand. "Dude i think that might be your soulmate marking-" Ray said, leaning in to get a better look at it. Mikey popped his head out from the corner, "What does it say?" He exclaimed, scrambling over towards us and plopping himself next to Ray. "Um it says, 'Yeah i'm fine.' "

"Oh jeez..." Gerard mumbled while taking a sip from his coffee. Mikey turned over to Gerard, who was leaning on the counter top still taking small sips from his coffee. "Where the hell did you come from?-" Gerard shrugs and takes another sip from his coffee, "I don't really know."

Normal p.o.v

Frank violently played his guitar as he thrashed on stage. His mouth hung open, making a perfect 'o' shape. Frank let his head fall back for a moment before abruptly raising it back up again to face the crowd. Ray finished the solo to You Know What They Do to Guys Like Us in Prison, and Gerard screamed the lyrics. Gerard finished and yelled into the microphone, "Thank you and goodnight!"

(Now in Frank's p.o.v now shush) We made our way off stage and headed back to the tour bus, all of us sweaty and exhausted. "I think that show went well..." Gerard huffed, wiping his face with his hand. Everyone hummed in agreement, lacking the energy to say any real words. We piled into the tour bus, everyone retreating to their bunks. I changed into a black shirt and slipped on a dark red hoodie. I found a cigarette box and lighter in the pocket of the hoodie, and i decided i was gonna have one. It was about 11:00 p.m, the moon was out shining over all the tour buses and vans. I lit a cigarette and took a drag out of it, slowly blowing out the smoke and letting it float into the cold air until it disappeared. I focused on every sound around me, the music, the crickets from the other side of the fence, a group of teenagers laughing and joking, someone crying, the rustling of leaves being shaken by the cool wind. Wait- I looked around trying to find the person crying, i dropped the cigarette and snuffed it out with my shoe. I kept walking towards the crying and found myself staring at a girl sitting on other side of the fence crying, hugging her knees. I couldn't see much of her face all i could see was that she was wearing a grey t-shirt, knee length shorts, and sneakers. 

"Hey are you okay?" 

The girl whipped her head around, her eyes wide and glossy. "Yeah i'm fine..." She sniffled, whipping her tears away. I looked at her, surely she would notice right? She just said- That must mean- She stared at me for a minute, most likely realizing what had just occurred. "W-wait..." She whispered, "Can i see? Y'know y-your mark?" I nod my head and went to take of my fingerless gloves but i stopped. Why show her through the fence when i can climb the damn thing? I climb up the fence and jumped over it, i lose my balance a little bit as a land but i managed to not fall face first into the ground. I sit down next to her and take of my glove to show her, she takes her hand in mine and inspects the words. "W-wow..."

"Can i see yours?" I say, she takes her attention off my hand and focuses on my face. She stares for a bit and she agrees. She brings out her right arm and right there on her forearm is the mark. "Y'know you're a lot cuter than what i was expecting you to be." She blurts out, her focus back on my hand. She's admiring the marks with such curiosity and wonder that i can help but admire her. "Thank you, i take that as a complement." i smile, i hear her blow air through her nose and she smiles. "I always thought i'd die alone inside my office job if i'm being honest. I almost fell for one of my co workers but they ended up leaving the office before i could tell them."

"Wow i almost don't believe that." I laugh, i feel like she's listened to us before. "Mhm care to tell me why?" She's staring off in the distance watching a group of teenagers running around and well, being teenagers. She's smiling fondly like she's reminiscing or missing something. "We have a song called a Cubicles and it's basically what you just said but if you turned it into a song." "Mhm..." Is all she says, shes still looking in the same place but the group teenagers are long gone. She's stopped smiling at this point, she looks disappointed and her happy face as vanished into thin air. "So... I guess if we're gonna be soulmates you might as well tell me your name." I say, I've never been one to like silence so right now i'm desperate to break that silence. "Y/n L/n, How may i help yo-" She cut herself off and looked like she wanted to punch herself in the face. When she said the last bit she sounded so happy, but not the good kind of happy. A happiness that was as fake as plastic, it's sickening. "I'm guessing your a receptionist or something?"

"Yeah i am... So Anyway- What's your name?" She said awkwardly, lightly pulling the blades of grass below us. "Fred Lero." I smile, she looks back and me and laughs. "I don't believe that sir."  
"And why is that?" 

"I don't know it just... You know when you look at a person and they tell you their name and it just doesn't fit their appearance? That's what i'm getting from you." She said, her face just radiates curiosity and mild happiness. "Well you're right, my name's Frank Iero." 

"I fucking knew it." She laughed, "So you were on the other side of that fence, are you in a band?" She questioned. "Oh yeah i am, it's called My Chemical Romance." "Mhm, edgy." She smirks. I laugh at her comment, she joins the laughter. Her smile is beautiful, her laugh is gorgeous, the way her hair curled at the ends into little strands is adorable, everything about her is just so perfect. Our laughter died down and it faded into us giggling quietly, stealing short glances from each other. I lay my head back onto the fence and sigh, i look at her from the corner of my eye and she's picking at the grass again, she's smiling to herself. "Tell me about yourself, like full on long ass backstory and shit." I say, my eyes now fixated on her. "Are you sure? It's kinda long." She smirked. "Of course." 

She sighed and rested her head on my shoulder, "I grew up in Queens, New York. My mom was never around, She was always in and out of rehab, she was a coke addict. It was always just me and my dad inside our tiny run down apartment. When i was about ten or eleven my parents got divorced and my dad got full custody. After that life was normal, i never had to see my mother which at the time was fortunate for me because i didn't like her. She made me uncomfortable and she was in general a terrible person. Then when i got to eighth grade my father remarried to a nice lady that helped us financially. We moved out of that small apartment and into a nice house and life was pretty okay after that. I graduated high school in the top fifteen of my class and went to collage and stuff. I got a job as a receptionist at a small furniture company and now i'm just a small girl living on her own, working a normal nine to five job and what not." 

"Wow." Is all i could say, i guess its comforting to know that she's also a child of divorce.

"What about you?"

"Mhm well i grew up in Belleville, New Jersey. I was pretty young when my parents split, i lived with my mom and visited my dad on the weekends. He played in this jazz band as a drummer, i used to hang out at this little club that he played at. It was always the same few people but man i felt like, bad ass when i went with him. I went to Catholic school and such, i was super into the punk scene and i played guitar in a bunch of bands. I went to Rutgers University but i dropped out to tour with My Chem and it all went from there i guess."

"Mhm that's cool, a lot better than my backstory." She smiled, she slid her arm in between mine and linked our arms together. I didn't mind, not at all. I held her hand in mine, her hand was warm and small and it fit right into mine. "How are we supposed to work this out? You're a touring musician and i can't really leave." She said, her voice is disappointed and sad. "I know we'll work it out. I know we will."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes i know these are kinda cliche but damn i love them so much- I might write one for all of them but with like different ideas but idk


	6. It's a Vampire Cult! (poem)

  
  


It's a vampire cult!

They aren't the leaders.

They are members.

They lurk. 

They see.

Everything.  
  
They see everything.

Everything is different.

"Your life will change if you come with us."  
  
Did it?  
  
Was it worth it?  
  
Was it worth the price? To never grow old but see the ones you love die? It's not worth it. 

You can't love if you live for eternity and you can't live for eternity without love.  
  
There is no winner.

You were already damned to hell.  
  
You are never going to die.  
  
You are never going to pass into the afterlife peacefully.  
  
It's all pain.  
  
You breathe pain.  
  
You can see pain.  
  
You are pain.  
  
These teeth hurt like old bones, they weigh you down.  
  
But you can't undo what you've done.  
  
Your soul will forever be dirty and heavy with sin.  
  
You are sin.  
  
You have become living sin.  
  
How could you let your nightmares plague the living?!   
  
You fill them with horror in their dreams and in their wake!   
  
It's your fault.   
  
You are guilty.  
  
You will pay the price for your crimes.  
  
Your crimes are unholy and untrue.  
  
For living for eternity is against the laws of man and nature.  
  
Your existence is wrong, it's against all mankind's beliefs. No one should live for centuries.   
  
No one should live the way you do.  
  
Dress they way you do, act the way you do, kill the way you do.  
  
You drain the innocent of their life for your own benefit.  
  
The world knows who you are.  
  
The world knows who they are.  
  
Your vampire cult.  
  
For they are not the leaders.  
  
You are the leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pffft uhh anyway this is a poem i made just now hope you guys enjoy i guess i don't know


	7. Gerard: Is That My Shirt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross posted from my tumblr account @/futurevi0lent

Type: Fluff  
Era: The Black Parade (recording process)  
Word Count: 616  
Warnings: None  
Summery: Gerard comes home from the recording studio to find the reader on the couch waiting for him  
Extra Info: Written with she/her pronouns

Reader's p.o.v

I can barely keep my mind off of my Gerard. He's been spending a lot of time at the recording studio, i understand that he has to go to the studio and meet with his band-mates and record et cetera, et cetera. But i miss him being here, by the time he comes back home i'm already asleep. Even in the morning i can't cram in any time with him, I wake up at 5:30 to go to work and normally he's still asleep. I got home from work a couple of hours ago, so it's currently 9:40 p.m. Gerard doesn't get back until around eleven something. I don't have work tomorrow so maybe i'll try staying up late and waiting for him. 

**

Gerard unlocked the front door, opening it quietly as he quietly walked into the silent apartment where he found his girlfriend half asleep on the couch. He smiled to himself and placed his keys inside a small bowl next to the front door, as he placed down the keys they made a small clattering noise. Y/n sleepily turns around and lazily smiles at him, he smiles back her. 

"Hey Gee." 

"Hi Dum Dum."

She rolled her eyes at the nickname, "You're never gonna let that go are you?"

"How do you get a Dum Dum lollipop stuck in your hair with out even knowing it? Where the hell did it even come from?" He joked, putting his stuff on the table and sitting down next to Y/n. "How was work?" He questioned, placing his head down on her shoulder.

"It was normal i guess. Office jobs suck, our manager won't get off my ass. " She groaned, looking Gerard in the eyes. His gaze was soft and loving. He missed having these sweet conversations that would just last deep into the night until they both fell asleep in each others arms. Gerard sweetly smiled down at her and kissed her on the forehead, "You are impossibly cute, Dum Dum." 

Her face flushed and buried her face into his shoulder, "Oh shut up, Peter Pan."

"What? It's a complement, sugar." Gerard purred as he lifted her face towards his. Her face was plastered with the colors of a rose garden, different shades of pink and red beautifully danced on her cheeks and nose. Some of the colors weren't as bright due to the muting colors of the t.v but the glow t.v her eyes appeared to be glossy and sleek. Gerard admired her facial features, her cute nose, her pretty eyes. He fumbled for his words, stuttering and stopping mid sentence. She chuckled under him and smiled, "Take your time." 

"God i- Wait, is that my shirt?" Gerard pointed out, noticing the faded Misfits shirt that was slightly big on Y/n's torso, Gerard found it quite cute. "Oh uh yeah i'm in the process of doing laundry and i needed a shirt, sorry." she murmured, fiddling with the hem of the shirt. "Why are you saying sorry? I don't mind really. You look pretty cute in it."

"Why thank you, Peter Pan. I will gladly accept your complement." She said slyly, giving Gerard a kiss on the cheek. "Oh i would tell you to go fuck yourself but i'd rather do it myself." Y/n fake gasped and playfully pushed Gerard lightly, "Gerard!" Gerard laughed lightly and kissed her temple, "I love you, Dum Dum." 

"I love you too, art boy."

"Just when i thought you forgot that one."


	8. Gerard: Exit Music (For a Film)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Type: Angst/fluff  
> Era: Revenge (Recording process)  
> Word Count:  
> Warnings: Mentions of suicide (if there's any other triggers in this chapter please tell me :))  
> Info: Listen to Exit Music (For a Film) by radio head while reading this for a little bit of extra flavor

_Wake,  
From your sleep._  
  
Y/n's phone went of in her bedside table, she sleepily reached for her phone and looked at the mini screen on the front.

_Incoming call from "Ray"_

"Ray?" She whispered, confused on why he would be calling at such a late hour. She opened her phone and answered the incoming call.

_"Hey Y/n-"_

_"What's going on Ray? It's like 11:50."_

_"It's Gerard.."  
_

What was wrong with Gerard that he needed to call at 11:50 at night?

_"What's wrong with him? What happened?"_

She said frantically, getting up from her placement on her bed. Pacing up and down next to the now vacant bed.

_"We can't find Gerard, he left a note and that's it. We have no idea where he is."_

Her heart dropped and her stomach felt empty, panic set in and the tears started to flow.

_The drying of,  
Your tears._

_"Well- What d-did the note say?"_

_"Something about being the next Jim Morrison and life being a bag of shit. Y/n we have no idea where he could have gone. He went on a hike two days ago and ever came back, based on your reaction i'm going to guess he's not with you."_

_"No Ray of course he's not with me! I'm coming down to to studio, i'll keep my eye out for him."_

_"Y/n wait-"_

_Today,  
We escape,  
We escape._

She hung up.

_Pack,  
_ _And get dressed._

She started to get out of her pajamas and into a semi normal outfit, a solid grey tee and pajama shorts she was to lazy to take off. She left her y/h/l they way it was, it didn't matter to her if her hair way slightly messy. She put on an old pair of sneakers and made her way towards the door.

_Breathe,  
Keep breathing._

She took a deep breath as she grabbed her apartment keys and went out the door, locking the door behind her. She knew it would take about fifteen minutes or so to get to the studio, she frantically looked around hoping she would spot the young singer but he was no where near. Her worry continued to increase as she grew closer to the studio, the cars passed by her quickly, the wind moving her y/h/c hair slightly.   
  
She reached the studio and he wasn't there, no one was. That's probably what Ray was going to tell her, but she had hung up on him mid-sentence. She sat down on the sidewalk and hugged her knees, tears proceeded to flow from her eyes and down her cheeks. She rubbed them away but they continued to run.   
  
_Breathe,  
Keep breathing.  
I can't do this,  
Alone._

Soon she heard a car park a couple of feet away from her, it was Rays car. She got up and walked towards the vehicle as Ray got out of the drivers seat, she could see Frank seated in the passengers seat. He looked like a mess, mostly because he was sick. The stress of Gerard going missing didn't help his attempted recovery.

Y/n tightly clung to Rays torso, her tears dampening his soft black shirt. He rubbed her back in effort to comfort her but she continued to cry into his chest.

_"We'll find him, i know we will."_

_"But w-what if we don't?"_

_"We will."_

Y/n sat in the back seat of Rays car, wiping her tears off from her cheeks as Ray drove her back to her apartment. He parked in front of the complex and she waved him goodbye and she made her way up the steps, her legs felt weak and heavy as she walked to her apartment. With shaky hands she unlocked her apartment door, the apartment felt hallow even though it was fully decorated. 

_There's,  
Such a chill,  
__Such a chill.  
_  
She shuffled to her couch and sat there, just staring at the ceiling. Her body felt numb as she sat under the air duct, the cold air leaving goosebumps on her skin and her joints stiff. Tears pricked her eyes as they formed, when they grew to much they tailed down her cheek slowly. She rubbed them away but they continued to form, her eyelids fell as she imagined her lover next to her. His arms wrapped around him in a cuddly hug, his chin placed on top of her head.   
  
That's all she wanted.

Light knocks erupted from her door, breaking her from her thoughts. It was late at light, it was 12:19 a.m. to be exact, so who could it be? Maybe it was Ray, what if he came by to tell her they had found Gerard and he was alive and well with not a cut his body? Or what if they had found Gerard's lifeless body hanging from a-

The knock repeated.

She wondered to the door, the light sound of her feet walking across the wooden floor could be heard. She let her hand rest on the door handle, what could be waiting for her outside her door? If it was Ray her life could be changed forever, if he was gone she would loose the one she loved. Ray would loose his friend, Frank would loose his friend, and more importantly, Mikey would loose his brother. She hoped that if it was Ray he'd be standing next to him and she could hold onto him and make sure he never left her side, make sure he never gets hurt. She opened the door, ready for the worst. But instead she was greeted by a familiar sight, it was Gerard.

She cried out as she reached for him, bringing him into a tight embrace. He returned the hug. Y/n took hold of his hand and brought him inside the apartment, the coldness of the apartment contrasted with the mildly warm air outside. Gerard shivered at the sudden contrast in temperature. She guided him to the couch and sat down, patting the space next to her with her hand. He sat down next to her and placed his head on her shoulder, silently letting tears fall down his cheeks.

_"Where did you go?"_

He stayed silent.

She sighed at his silence, moving pieces of hair out of his face. His face had smudges of dirt scattered on his face, his eyes were red from crying. 

"I love you, Gerard." She whispered, kissed his forehead, and got up. He went to follow her, she quickly stopped him. "I'm just gonna get a paper towel with some water, okay?" He nodded and stayed in his place on the couch. He looked around at the familiar apartment and waited for Y/n to return, he could see into the kitchen and see her dampening a paper towel. She wringed out the paper towel and held it in her hand, walking back to Gerard and sitting next to him. She proceeded to wipe down Gerard's dirt smudged face and dried off his face with a dry paper towel she had in her other hand.

No words were exchanged.

She kissed his forehead again.

"I should call the others. Tell them you're alright."

Gerard nodded. 

"I'm sorry." he said, he was guilty. Ashamed. He should have said something. Not run away. How could he have caused so much pain to the people around him just by leaving? Maybe it was because they cared about him. "It's okay, you're safe now."

_"Hey Ray."_

_"Hey Y/n. How are you holding up? Are you okay?"_

_"Yes i'm fine. I just wanted to say Gerard is here."_

_"He is? Where was he? Did he come to you?"  
_

_"Yes he came to me. He knocked at my door a couple of minutes after you dropped me off."_

_"Is he alright?"  
  
"Yes he's fine."_

Voices were heard on Rays end. It sounded like Mikey. A muffled "Can i talk to her?" could be heard.

_"Mikey wants to talk to you."_

_"Put him on."_

_"Y/n?"  
  
"Hi Mikey, I'm guessing you want to talk to Gerard?"_

_"Yes please."_  
  
Mikey sounded stuffy, like he had been crying. She couldn't imagine how devastated he must have felt. She turned over to Gerard, he looked nervous. She handed him the phone.

_"Mikey?"_

_"Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?"_

_"No Mikey, I'm fine."_

_"Don't do anything like that ever again. We were so worried you don't understand."  
  
"I'm sorry, Mikey."_

Gerard nodded and handed back the phone to Y/n.   
  
_"What about Frank? Is he there with you?"  
  
"He left, he's with Jamia. I'll call him though."  
  
"Thank you. Goodnight, Ray."  
  
"Goodnight, Y/n."_

She closed her phone and set it down on the coffee table, then she looked at Gerard. His eyes continued to flutter shut but opened them quickly, he was tired. "How about you hop in the shower and we can go to bed?"

Gerard nodded. 

As Gerard stood in front of the mirror he broke down. Why was it so hard to stand? Why was it so hard to not cry?   
  
_"Gerard? You okay?"_

Gerard opened the door and reached out for Y/n. She hugged him tightly, running her fingers through his slightly tangled hair.  
  
"Everything gets better." She whispered.  
  
"You're going to be okay."


	9. An update.

Sadly, i have grown uninterested in this project. I can't focus on it and nor do i have the interest to continue it. Not only that but i'm also not super in the MCR fandom anymore (though i still listen to them of course) and i have decided that i don't really want to write stuff about the band. I'm sorry if you were hoping this would go on longer, but thanks to my dumb ADHD brain I don't have the inspiration to write about this anymore. I will end up orphaning this work sooner or later to cut ties from the fic to this account, but if you wish to keep the fic under one of my account names you can go to @the_h0st on wattpad to find my old, cringey MCR account. Thank you for coming with me on this weird, short journey. Thank you to who ever read this and left kudos, you all made my day.


End file.
